


Safe

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, s09e01 The Nature of the Beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "The Nature of the Beast", the guys need a little reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

“Picture didn't change, Tony. Always was ...” Jethro stretched out on the couch, one leg up and one down, calling over to his lover who was getting the beers from the fridge.

 

Tony cut him off. “Don't wanna talk about it anymore, Jethro. It was bad enough living through it once. Did you know that Ziva had the nerve to ask me how I figured it out without their help?” He shook his head. “Ah, well. She's my _equal_ now. She'll get it eventually.” He moved over near them, and made to sit down on the chair.

 

Jethro patted the space between his legs. “C'mere. Want to cuddle you. Want to feel you're okay. Scared the livin' shit outta me today, Tony.” He sighed, relieved more than words could say when Tony didn't object. He sat straight down, leaned back against Jethro, and slid down enough to where his head rest comfortably on the older man's shoulder.

 

“Fuck, Jet. Missed this. Always do when we've got a damn case. I have a feeling that Jarvis isn't done with me, you know? He's got his fingers in... you know he told me that he owned me? Didn't have the heart to tell him he was full of shit, that I'd been yours for years before he even thought of sitting his ass in that seat.” He turned to nuzzle Jethro on the neck. It was a familiar gesture, and Jethro sighed, wrapping his arms around Tony before grabbing the beer and moving just enough to drink it.

 

He felt the cold liquid slide down his throat then snorted at Tony's words. “Your ass has been mine for a very long time, Tony.” He grinned, nibbling at the ear that brushed his lips. His grin widened when he felt Tony's body shudder with a frisson of pleasure from the act. “Liked havin' you here for supper, though.”

 

“Yeah.” Tony took a long pull from his own beer, setting it down and settling close again. “It was kind of like actually being able to tell people,” he sighed, wistfully. “Love you, Jet, but sometimes, this keeping it secret shit is a real pain in the ass.” Jethro ran his free hand through Tony's hair, and sighed again, this time .

 

“Been thinkin' about that.” He paused, wondering if this was the right time to mention his deep thoughts on the subject.

 

It was, apparently, because Tony stiffened and slid out of his embrace. He sat up, turning to sit more properly on the edge of the seat. He huffed in annoyance and stood up, grabbing Jethro's leg proprietorially, and setting it down on the ground before sitting down again. “Yeah?” He gazed over at Jethro and fell silent, waiting him out.

 

“Yeah. Y'know the repeal of Don't Ask Don't Tell came into effect officially the other day.” He chose his words carefully, speaking slowly and intentionally. He didn't want to fuck this up.

 

“Yeah,” Tony drew out the word like it was a question, a censure at his estimation of Tony's intelligence, and an acknowledgment of the beginning of a train of thought all at once.

 

“Yeah.” Jethro responded in kind, resisting the urge to fall into their playful banter. “Been thinkin'. It's not an issue us bein' … guys anymore, just workin' together. Thinkin' about tellin' the team.” He looked straight out, gazing at the opposite wall, bypassing Tony's huge television.

 

“Really?” There was a pitiful flash of hope in Tony's tone that had Jethro turning to catch his lover's eyes. “You'd tell Abby and Ducky? The probies? Who aren't technically probies anymore but they'll always be probies to me, of course....” Jethro reached over and cuffed him lightly on the back of the head, more of a centering gesture than one expressing reproof. 

 

“Yeah. I'd tell the whole damn team. Have 'em over for your famous chili. Was some good stuff.” He smiled tentatively, leaving his hand on the back of Tony's neck to run through short hair.

 

“Not right before a stakeout, Boss. Because chili and stakeouts are not the best bedfellows.” Jethro snorted at Tony's riposte.

 

“Yeah, you got that right. Last time you had a chili dog and I nearly kicked you outta the room into the rain.”

 

“You _did_ kick me outta bed that night. S'why I haven't had another one.” He grinned, all worry gone for the moment. Jethro knew the nightmares would appear, and he'd hold him through them, but for now, they were golden. 

 

“You gonna let me take care of you tonight, Tony?” Jethro murmured, dropping the hand to Tony's shoulder, wrapping his arm around him, pulling him flush against him.

 

“Long as I can return the favor, Jet,” Tony replied, kissing his temple. “I know you worried like hell when I was in trouble.”

 

“Couldn't say anything, either. Not with Rachel standin' right there. Wanted t' hold ya, wanted t' tell ya...” Jethro twisted, wrapping his other hand around the man's body. “Love ya, Tony. C'mon.” He gestured toward the bedroom.

 

The two men untangled and stood, taking their beer with them. It was an easy, slow-paced walk to their room; they held hands and played with each other's fingers as they walked. When they arrived, they set their beers on the side table, then Jethro slowly stripped Tony, taking the time to run his hands all over his skin. He wanted to make sure his man was still in one piece. His hands roamed freely, first in a tacit examination that caused Tony to sigh happily, then groan.

 

“Enough, doctor. I'm fine.” Tony grumped, a lightness in his tone Jethro knew meant he was mostly teasing.

 

“Mmm. Damn fine.” Jethro leaned in, grinning against Tony's skin. He licked a spot on his neck and then bit lightly. “Glad to have you back in one piece.”

“I didn't really – uh – go anywhere, Jethro.” Tony grabbed Jethro's polo and yanked it out of his pants, sliding his hands underneath it. “Off. All of it. C'mon. Need you, lover.”

 

“Yeah, but you were on assignment. Out of my reach. Hated it. Grumped at the kids more often.” He stepped away to undress, taking each piece off and laying it aside. Much as he wanted to just strip him down and fuck him hard, he kept his movements slow and deliberate. “You got me. How you want me?” They took turns, depending on who needed what, or sometimes, just how it happened.

 

“Ride me?” Tony's eyes flashed with a strong mix of hope and lust, and Jethro shivered as he dropped his boxers in the dirty clothes basket.

 

“You got it.” He neared Tony, and with the ease of time and intimacy, laid his lover out, peppering him with kisses, sucks and nibbles all over his body. “Glad you didn't...” Gibbs couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Just the thought of the whole situation made a shiver of fear pass through him, and he wrapped his body around Tony's, laying quietly, merely taking in the other man's specific smell and feel. “Scared the hell outta me, Tony.”

 

“Yeah.” Tony wrapped his arms around Jethro's body, stroking his back lazily. “Want me to prep you?” Gibbs knew he was avoiding talking any more about it, but he couldn't blame him. They'd talked it to death, almost. He nodded against his chest, returning to laving soft kisses along the skin.

 

“Yeah. Feels good when you do it, Tone. You reach this way, or do I gotta move up?” He got his answer when Tony reached up and slid a slicked finger into his anus, swirling it around gently.

 

Jethro groaned, and Tony chuckled darkly as he continued to work him open enough not to hurt when he impaled himself on his lover's cock. Jethro pushed back on to the intruding fingers, trying to make it easier for Tony to hit his sweet spot.

 

After a basic stretch of well-used muscles and skin, Tony slid his slick fingers out and coated his cock with lube and pushed and pulled on Jethro's body to position him just right. He centered himself, lowering himself on to Tony's dick easily. They didn't use this position often, but when Tony was unsure or Jethro was feeling protective, it became that much more common. He slid himself up and down, angling a little each time, aiming to maximize the pleasure for both of them. He tilted just a little more and the stroke hit home.

 

Beneath him, Tony writhed, babbling endearing nonsense that warmed Jethro's heart. It healed them both to be here: both were whole, both were safe, and nothing had happened to break _this_. Sometimes he wondered if the universe was trying with all the shit life threw their way.

 

Even with the slow, languid pace of Jethro's strokes, it didn't take long for him to climax especially when Tony grabbed his dick and wrung the pleasure straight out of it. He squeezed around Tony, tightening and shooting, still moving to keep going enough to return the favor. Tony thrust frantically up into him, eyes wide open and locked with his, passion, love and fire blazing through them. His hips stuttered and stilled, his release found. He shifted, lowering his body down to rest atop Tony's. Resuming his earlier position of grabbing and surrounding his lover, Jethro peppered small kisses along Tony's neck, whispering his secrets to his lover.

 

“So scared, babe. Didn't want you to go to jail. Then we found out what really happened, and … damn.” He squeezed a little tighter, and sighed happily when Tony clung to him. “Coulda lost you babe. You coulda been shot.” He moved up along Tony's body, kissing the spot right near his temple. “You gotta stay safe, Tony. Know with Jarvis pullin' this shit, I can't always be on your six. Gotta do your best to stay safe...” He shuddered again, the nightmares returning to play in his mind.

 

“I'll try, Jethro. Do my best. Now that I'm sure I've got something to come home to. It's much easier to remember.” He grinned widely, the joy and comfort reaching his eyes.

 

“Damn right, you've got something to come home to.” Grudgingly, he raised himself up, moving off Tony's body to clean them up. “Lemme get us cleaned up and then we can sleep, babe.” He retrieved a washcloth, wiping up what he could, then let Tony do the same. He returned to the bathroom to rinse out the cloth and hang it up, then he stepped back to the bed, sliding in next to his lover. He ran his hand down Tony's body in long, soothing strokes, reassuring himself that Tony was indeed alive, unharmed, and now sated. “Love ya, Tony. Woulda...”

 

“Don't think about that, Boss.” Tony murmured sleepily. “Think about good sex and snugglin'. C'mere.” Tony slid his arm under Jethro's shoulders, turning in toward him to snuggle him completely. Jethro encircled his arms around Tony's body, drawing him in close, warm, safe.

 

They slept like that all night long.

 

 


End file.
